The present invention relates to a removable device for securing a tie to the front of a shirt, and retaining the tie in a substantially centered, straight-down position.
Many men wear neckties which, as a result of wind or movement of the wearer, tend to separate, flip over the man's shoulder, or twist. Such unrestrained movement is annoying and unattractive. Additionally, unrestrained neckties are more likely to be damaged. As the wearer bends forward, such as to reach across a table, the necktie may fall into food or liquids.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a tie retaining device which includes a retainer clip and a fastener part. The fastener part forms an elongated ring with a front side and back side. The front side supports a pair of opposed, laterally projecting barbs. The back side includes an eyelet. The barbs are inserted into the rear flaps of the main tie body and the tie tail is threaded through the narrow opening in the elongated ring. The retainer clip includes a flat rear part with a slot for sliding onto one of the shirt buttons, thereby securing the retainer clip to the shirt. The retainer clip also includes an upturned prong for removably coupling with the fastener part eyelet. Once the retainer clip is attached to the button, the eyelet of the fastener part is threaded onto the retainer clip prong, thereby retaining the tie adjacent the shirt in a centered, straight-down position.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a retainer chain is substituted for the retainer clip. The chain has a clasp on one end for removably coupling to the fastener part eyelet and a rod on the other end for insertion into a button hole. Unlike the retainer clip, the retainer chain permits some movement of the tie.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the retainer clip is formed as a U-shaped clip which attaches to the centerline of a shirt (as opposed to a button) by compressing the centerline between the first and second members, or legs, which form the U shape. This configuration of retainer clip may also include an actuator which causes the first and second members of the retainer clip to move between an opened position and a closed position wherein the members engage the centerline of the shirt.
Various prongs may be substituted for the upturned prong described above. For example, a pair of opposed arms which form a gap for receiving the fastener part eyelet may be connected to any of the retainer clip designs described herein. The arms may be attached to the retainer clip in, for example, a vertical or horizontal orientation relative to the centerline of the shirt.
Additionally, the fastener part of the present invention may include, instead of a pair of opposed, laterally projecting barbs, a pin which is movable, for example, by flexing or by a pivotal connection to the fastener part, toward and away from the front side of the fastener part to facilitate its connection to the tie.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent upon consideration of the following description of exemplary embodiments and the accompanying drawings.